Beauty & a Beat
by xXNiallsBabeXx
Summary: Krystal the new girl moves to NYC. She has a crush on Luke as soon as she meets him. And when he sees her dance he falls in love with her. I really suck at this summary thing so plz just read it :) I don't own Jessie or the characters just Krystal,Conrad,Elle
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic & Romantic so sorry if it sucks.**  
**I dont own Jessie or the characters just Krystal**

Me and my mom had just moved to New York City, a big change. I_ hate_ big changes. And I_ hate_ being new.  
The day after we moved into our apartment, my mom went over to meet one of our neighbors. I knew my mom didn't like her by the way she was explaining her. As soon as she was done, she started to unpack one of the half open boxes. "Come over here and help me Jessi" she calls me that occasionally(My middle name is Jessica).  
"Sure but imma go get some air," I said looking out one of the windows "I'll be back in ten" I shut the door behind me as I started to walk over to the elevator. I pressed the button that opens the door and when it opened a boy, about my age with brown hair and freckles looked up from his phone. "Which floor?" he asked me. I was sort of confused, and I guessed that showed.  
"Which floor do you want to go to?"  
"I dunno."  
"Then why are you in the elevator?"  
"So that I dont have to do work."  
"What kind?"  
"I just moved here, so I don't wanna unpack."  
"Lazy."  
"What? You don't even know me!"

"Yeah, but I know enough to know that you're lazy." He looked back down at his phone as he said this.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him knowing he wasn't watching

It was a short conversation but whatever. I didn't care where I went actually.  
"Take me anywhere" I mumbled. He looked at me, he was around my height, so it was Straight in the eyes his were dark brown. "Sure." Then it slowly started to go down._ What's your name?_ I thought I should ask him that, so I did "What's your name?" "Luke, Yours?" "Krystal." 'Nice name," He smiled at me as the doors to the elevator opened. "Hope I see you again sometime." "Yeah" _He's pretty nice _I though. I couldn't keep my mind off of him the rest of the day. Yet I didn't exactly know why.  
The next day was my first day at my new school and I was kinda shocked to see Luke there, but then again, There wasn't alot of schools around our way so I should've expected it. "Hey Krystal." He waved for me to come over by him, so I did. "Hey Luke." He just stood there smiling at me, so I waved my hand in front of his face to snap him back to reality "Huh? Oh sorry" He continued to smile at me but talked this time.  
"So where you from?"  
"California."  
"Cool. You grew up there?"  
"Nope."  
"Then where?"  
"Florida"  
"Do you like basketball?"  
"What does that have to do with anything"  
"Just a random question that popped in my head."  
"Well , I guess so. Not that much really."  
"Okay. The bells about to ring in a few, who's your first class?"  
" for music."  
"Cool we have the same first class together!"  
"Great!" He grabbed my arm and we ran to class together.  
"Luke, I did not know you had a girlfriend!" A short boy with a strong Indian accent yelled from across the hall as we were about to enter the music room "Shes not my girlfriend!" Luke was blushing when he said this "Yeah, i'm his friend, my name's Krystal" I turned around and walked into the music room where I found many kids dancing or singing before class our began, leaving Luke with the Indian boy.

**Plz review and tell me if I made any mistakes also if u have any suggestions id be more than happy to hear them :) **


	2. Beauty & a Beat

**This is going to be from Luke's POV so I hope u guys like it :)**

Krystal was beautiful, well at least she was to me. She was a light caramel skin color with light brown eyes and curly brown hair.  
I had just met her yesterday and already liked her. I could tell she was a little shy, but when I saw her dance today in class she looked more alive than ever.  
"Would you like to dance for the class?" Ricky asked her imitating our teachers voice after Krystal told us some of the things she like to do. She smirked "Definitely!" So he turned on a song on his phone and she started dancing.

_Man, fuck y'all with the sickest_  
_Semi automatic, no click click_  
_We don't feel you, like an elephant_  
_Getting, with a tick tick_  
_Little little with a thick bitch_  
_And before I fuck this bitch_  
_I gotta put that patch over my third eye, Slick Rick_  
_Trukfit t-shirt, talk second, skeet first_  
_Boy your girl a jump off_  
_I hope she land feet first_  
_She give me brain, research_  
_And I prefer reefer_  
_But if you want some, want some_  
_Thats cool cause my homies still_

_Yeah my homies still_  
_My homies still_  
_Yeah my homies still_  
_Don't make my goons go stupid_  
_Go stupid, go stupid, yeah_  
_Don't make my goons go stupid_  
_Go stupid, go stupid, yeah_  
_[Big Sean]_  
_Okay, my girls a ?_  
_I like the pussy, so wet I can surf off_  
_In the hot spot cause a nigga never chillin'_  
_I do it for my niggas, I just do it to these bitches_  
_Boy, I over grind, over shine_  
_Ain't another nigga over Sean_  
_I'm gettin paid, it's Oprah time_  
_I'm rollin' pine, I'm so divine_  
_I'm westside, westside_  
_Dark glasses on like I'm going blind_  
_Looking like Eazy E_

_It's just me and Lil Weezy Wee_  
_Get off my_  
_Look, I'm eastside them haters_  
_? Muthafucka going deaf_  
_Weezy F, eastside them haters not_  
_Bump with so much bass_  
_Tunechi, Tunechi, Tunechi_  
_I don't love them_  
_Got so much, you gon need another nose man_  
_And I just play my hand_  
_But I am not the dealer_  
_You see I got them teardrops_  
_I cry a nigga river_  
_I got that Trukfit t-shirt_  
_Listening to Rebirth_  
_I skate until my feet hurt_  
_Hot boy, free Turk_  
_? dessert_  
_Put your hands beneath Earth_  
_And I don't sell drugs but if you need work_  
_My homies still_

_Whoa, okay, this here's what I do do_  
_Got your sister dancing out the ? in a tutu_  
_Got me in control, no strings attached, thats that voodoo_  
_She said can't nobody do it better, I tell her, true true yep_  
_True true, my my bro bro say these bitches aint shit_  
_I got the girl you came with and the girl she came wit'_  
_She leaking and drippin', whoa there I might just come slip in_  
_And your misses gonna go missin'_  
_If she addicted to what my dick did_  
_Boy I get it_

when she was done the whole class clapped, even our teacher(Who ended up giving Ricky a detention). Then I walked up to her giving her a hug.  
"Wow your a great dancer! Almost as good as me."She rolled her eyes "Thanks."  
"Wanna sit by me?"  
"Yeah."

I found my self liking her more and more every minute lunch we sat next to each other and was joined by Ravi and Emma. Who just couldn't stop embarrassing me(mostly Emma)!  
"Did you know that he doesn't even know how to tie his shoes?" Emma Stated while pointing to my shoes. "Or that he sleeps with a teddy bear? What's his name again Luke?" Krystal just looked at me then Emma and back at me, as she told more embarrassing things about me. "Can stop already!" I yelled then got up and walked away. "Luke!" I turned around, it was Krystal "Luke, you don't have to get mad at you sister if she wants to act like a bitch. Let her or Just ignore her." And she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to Emma and began to yell at her, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

After school Emma apologize to me(which was weird) and I told Krystal she could get a ride with me if she wants, but her mom was gonna pick her up.  
"Can you come by my place later?" I asked hopefully  
"I'd have to ask my mom. I dont think she'd mind thought."  
"Great. Be ready to come over by five?'  
"Ok see ya then,Luke."  
"See ya." I waved bye while she blew me a kiss, and I 'Caught' it.

**(Krystal told Emma to apologize if you didn't know already) what do you think they should do at his house?**

**A)Play video games**

**B)watch a movie**

**C)go to the park**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:  
****I think im being a little OOC for Luke and he's not my best so sorry if its ooc and maybe then should go to the park or play video games but mostly park tell me wat you think (If they do go to the park Jessie and the other's wont be there) btw Luke and Krystal are thirteen in the story **


	4. Grounded

**I know i didn't really give some of you time to pm me wat the should do but the good number of u guys that did chosen park so thats where they will go and it'll be Krystal's POV**

When I was done with my homework I started to get ready to hang out with Luke. And I didn't:1)Know what to wear 2)Know where we were going and 3)Knew if it was a date of not. So I just put on my shirt that says "_This is how I roll_" that shows a sushi roll and a pair of skinny jeans with my black and white Nikes. When I was done I started heading for the door when my mom came out of nowhere "And just where do you think your going/" "To hang with a friend." "No, your gonna sit down and start unpacking some of these boxes.' I was confused "Why?" 'Because yesterday I unpacked 14 boxes filled with you crap and you only did 3!" "Well I was tired!" "You were supposed to be back in like what ten minutes? But instead you came back a hour later!" _I'm so grounded _I thought "Ok, fine I'll unpack." As soon as she left the room I quickly devised a plan to sneak out and meet up with Luke.

"Your like twenty minutes late. You know that right? I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," Luke told me as we started walking outside "I was gonna leave your sorry ass." "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you mad." I gave him a hug then out of nowhere we started holding hands "Im not mad at you," He laughed swinging our hands back and forth "I just didn't think you'd be late for our-" He paused and looked around "Date." We were a few blocks from a park now "It was silent for the rest the walk to the park and the quietness of our walk was getting to me. So I decided to say something to break it. "Why didn't we take a cab?" "I just felt like walking at the moment. But now that I think of it, we probably should have, cause this walk was _long!_" "Wow. So do you have any sister's and brother's?" "Yeah, Emma and Ravi." _"That's weird, they all look nothing alike." _ I thought "Different moms or something?" There was a sudden stop "Yeah and different dads too, me and Ravi were adopted." "Oh. So where are we going?" "To the park. No one's there right now, so we're alone." _"Awesome some alone time with Luke!" _I thought smiling at the idea of us being alone.

Once we'd got to the park we went on the swings and stayed there talking about crazy things,weird things and video games. Ahead I saw a woman stromming towards us. And sure enough it was my mom. "Krystal why the hell are you here and not at home unpacking those boxes?" "I can really truly explain. Ya see I came her to hang out with my friend and thats really all that happened. Thats the only reason I snuck out, but I reassure you that I was going to return after about thirty minutes." I said trying to act smart then I really am "Your grounded. Not only for sneaking out, but for trying to lie to me!" I couldn't believe she was doing this right here right now, I mean usually when I'm about to get grounded my mom takes me home and yells at me?explain how long it will be for,but she never EVER does this in public. Maybe she knew I liked Luke so she tried to embarrass me in front of him. _"This is taking a turn for the worse."_ I was thinking the whole time about how badly she would ground me after she was done Talking to me about how I need to stop sneaking. "You're grounded for a month so NO TV, computer, going anywhere before/after school and most importantly NO VIDEO GAMES!" "Holy shit you're mean." I said starting to walk back to the house. I t was gonna be a very awkward and long walk back.


	5. The Date

**I dont own Jessie just Krystal also**

**Krystal POV**

It's been two days since my mom grounded me, and they were the _worst _two days of my life! Mom wouldn't even let me go out to eat with her at restaurants and she even got me a babysitter! _I'm livin' in hell_ I thought once my mom left me, alone, with the babysitter. Who looked like your typical nerd.

"Hia kiddo! I heard you're grounded, what for?" She asked sounding as if she cared

"MYOB!" I yelled

"Um. What does that mean?" I nearly died hearing those words escape from her mouth. How could she _not _know what 'MYOB' means? Didn't my mom say she was 19 or something?

"Gasp! You don't know what that means?" I asked disgusted at her very little brain knowledge. She shook her head 'No'.

"Well then," I replied with a very evil grin and deathly look in my eyes "We'll just have to teach you."

After an hour, we had her geeky glasses replaced with contacts, her nerdish outfit was now, somewhat, a geeky chic look that totally looked great on her and last but not least, she knew what LOL, MYOB, TTYL, ILY, TMI, OMG, FML, WTF and FTW meant**(A/N if I forgot any plz tell me)**.

"Wow! Thanks for the make over!" she said looking in the mirror then walking out the door "Wait where are you going?" I asked already knowing the answer "Now that I look and talk like a normal teen, I don't need this job anymore cause I'll be so busy with all the boys at my school askin me out!" she exclaimed while slamming the door behind her. "Give her a makeover, check. Get rid of the baby sitter, check. Now all I have to do is call Luke and tell him to get ready for our make up date!" Before I could even walk over to the house phone, it rang. I stood there for a moment looking at it. It easily could have been my mom, but at the same time "Hello? Dayna speaking." "Uh, yeah. Is Krystal there?" "Who's this?" "Luke, Luke Ross. Imma friend of hers." 'Oh, hey Luke what's up?" there was silence for a moment till he realized that I was on the phone with him the whole time "Hey Krystal. Wanna go see a movie when your not grounded anymore?" "Im free right now. What movie should we see?" "Wouldn't your mom freak if she found out you snuck out the house, again, but this time you're grounded?" "Nope. She's not even home! She went on a dinner date and left me with a babysitter, which I already taken care of. So I can pretty much go to a movie with you. Oh yeah and you'd have to have me home by 7:30 cause her date ends at 8." "Sweet. I'll pick you up in five. And for the record, you're a rule breaker, I like that." he said before hanging up on me.

In five minutes I was dressed, head to toe, in camouflage. A camouflage bookbag, shirt, shoes, skirt, i even had a head headband to match! When the doorbell rang I ran over to open it expecting Luke to be there. Instead I came face-to-face with my mom who looked mad already, but when she saw me in my clothes she got even more upset "What the hell are you wearing?! Are you sneaking out again?!" It was hard for me to think up of some thing at the second so I said the first thing that popped in my head "Nope. Why would I do that again? And disobey your orders/ I don't think so! I was just rushing to the door to find you to tell you that Dayna walked out on me for no reason and I was gonna call you but I went to the bathroom, came out, opened the door, and there you were!" she looked like she believed me for a second, but then something that happened at the wrong time came.

**Luke POV**

I was casually walking out of the elevator and heard someone yelling then softly talking then yelling again. I walked over to the voices that I heard and was very shocked to see Krystal's mom there. I turned around on my heel and started to walk away, but was stopped by her mom. "Aren't you the boy from the park?" "Uhh. No." I replied trying to make my voice sound deeper "Get your ass over here!" she demanded "No need to use colorful language." I answered turning back around and walking over to her "Excuse me?" "Nothing!" I nearly yelled _Geez, what's her problem? Bet ya she slept on the wrong side of the bed_ "Mom, don't mind him." she completely ignored Krystal and kept her eyes on me "You better not come back here _ever _again! Or I will be speaking with your parents!" "Good luck with that. They're hardly around because they're so busy." I think for a millisecond I saw sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know your parents didn't care about you!" she said hugging me "What? No. My parents are Morgan and Christina Ross. They're never around because they're busy traveling the world for empires and stuff." she got up from the hug with disbelief in her eyes. "YOUR MOM CHRISTINA ROSS?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as if she was a teen that just found out that i'm brothers with Justin Bieber "Yeah,and?" "SHE IS THE BEST! PLEASE TELL HER I SAID HI AND THAT I'M HER NUMBER ONE FAN!" She begged "Uhh. Sure?" Then a great idea flew out of the sky and into my head "But I might not because you said you were gonna tell her that i'm a bad kid and stuff if I ever come back." "No no no no no! You misunderstood! What I meant to say was that I was gonna tell your mom that your a great kid!" "Ehh, I don't know Will ya take Krystal off her punishment?" I saw hope in krystal's eyes as I asked this "Sure, fine, whatever. Just please tell your mom that im her biggest fan, ok?" "Got it. See ya later, me and Krystal have a date to attend to." I replied putting my arm around Krystal's shoulders as we walked over to the elevator. _I might as well make her mom my maid. But Krystal most likely would be mad at me. _This was the only thought that ran thru my head, during the date, that _wasn't_ about Krystal.

I guess the movie went kinda good, at the end me and Krystal had eventually kissed. But it was ruined when Jessie walked in "Luke what are you doing here? You know it's past your bedtime, right? And who is she?" Jessie asked as I slumped into the chair while cursing very silently under my breath. "Oh, I was just leaving." Krystal said getting up from her chair "No, don't go." I grabbed her hand and yanked her on top on my lap. "Get that girl off your lap Luke." "What if I don't wanna?" she gave me that look that makes you do what she wants you to, so I adamantly let Krystal off my lap. "Nice to meet you, whoever you are." Krystal said waving at Jessie "Yeah, who are you?" Jessie asked "Krystal. Lukes' girlfriend. You?" "Jessie. The Nanny of four." "Oh, well see ya at school Luke." "Yeah, see ya." I replied receiving a slap from Jessie as soon as my girlfriend left. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?" "Because I didn't know she was my girlfriend?" I answered honestly "What? How could you not know if she's your girlfriend or not?" "Cause we never really kissed or went on a date. I don't know!" I answered speaking the last the words from my mouth 'Luke, you are unbelievable!" she exclaimed while taking my ear, walking me upstairs to my room and pushing me inside "Im not gonna leave this room till your asleep mister." _damn it!_ I thought, but then Zuri came in and helped me out "Jessie! Jessie! Come look at what _she _did to my room! It's terrible!" Zuri cried while dragging Jessie to her room. _That should keep her busy _I took out my phone and called Krystal "We're sorry. The person you are trying to reach has not set up their voice mail yet, Goodbye." "Stupid operator thingy!" I yelled dropping my head against my pillow. I wanted to talk to her really badly. Yet for no apparent reason. I guess I just really like her. And if that's true, then I might also be head over heals for her.


	6. A Cute Couple

**I dont own Jessie or 'You and Me'(Song by:Will. ft. Justin Bieber) just Krystal. Remember, every author love reviews! So dont forget to review!**

**Luke POV**

"It's finally the freakin weeken!" Zuri yelled running around the house with a roll toilet paper trailing behind her. "Zuri your making a mess!" Jessie yelled. "But it's the Freakin Weeken. Did you _not _hear what I said just a second ago?" "Excuse me?" Jessie said giving Zuri the 'what did you just say to me little girl?' look. "I-I said I was going to clean all of this up." Zuri stuttered before running to her room. "Jessie, can we all go to the park?' Ravi asked coming down the stairs with following him. "Uh. Sure Ravi. Just go get the others" "Well im staying behind." I said "Why? Don't you wanna play basket ball at the park?" "Nahh. I gotta finish my home work." "You? Homework? And what else do you want me to believe? That Emma's gonna jump of a cliff?" I started walking up stairs to my room, but stopped half way there. "Yeah. Like I'm really gonna do homework."

**Bertram POV**

After the the little monsters left, I went around the penthouse listening to my favorite Opera. I danced my way up stairs and heard something come from one of the kids' room. Was it possible someone snuck into the house? Maybe. No,no, no! I thought I had the house all to my self! I knew it was too good to be true...Wait the noise stopped. I might have been imagining it. I would go check the rooms but, it's too far. So I just waited there for a few more seconds,then Luke's door open and I think I saw him walk out, but he didn't see me because he wasn't even looking my way. He was on the phone with some one. I couldn't heard what he was saying because he was whispering, so I instead of going closer to hear him, I went downstairs. "Bertram, what are you doing up here?" "Oh, when I wanna go down stairs thats when you wanna see me?" Luke shook his head. "Whatever."

**Krystal**** POV**

I was in my room when Luke called telling me he just wanted to hear my sweet voice. "Awe! That's so sweet!" "Yeah. Can I come over?" "Umm, lemme check with my mom. MOM!" "YEAH KRYSTAL?" "CAN LUKE COME OVER?" "LUKE ROSS?" "NO, LUKE FROM AFRICA!" "TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOUR IN TROUBLE AND SURE HE CAN COME OVER." "THANKS MOM. Yeah, you can come over." He laughed, I guess he heard me and my moms conversation. "Heh. Sorry if you heard me and my moms convo." "It's ok. I'm comin' over right now." "Yay!" "Bertram, what are you doing up here?' Luke asked someone who was probably close to him, but at a distance cause I over heard them reply _"Oh, when I wanna go down stairs thats when you wanna see me?"_ "Whatever." "Uh, See ya Luke." "Later." In about three minutes Luke was banging at my door. "DOOR'S OPEN!" I heard my mom yell from a distance. He walked in smiling at me. "Hey beautiful." "Lol. Hey. Wait... Did I just say lol?" "Yup." right after that, there was a really awkward silence. "So,you wanna dance?" "Hm. Sure." We danced to alot of songs but one of my favorite songs played and I sung to it instead of dancing.

_That twitter love _  
_Hashtag, you and me _  
_Hashtag, you and me _

_Hey, hey, our love is trending _  
_You and me _  
_Our love is trending _  
_Hashtag, you and me _

_You my uno, you my uno _  
_You're my number one, yep first numero _  
_Young wild I feel like Bruno _  
_Mars take you far like you know _  
_Mars you my ace girl _  
_I wrote a song for your pretty little face girl _  
_Put it on a rocket sent it outta space girl _  
_Meet me right back here to your place girl _

_I love your attitude, and I don't care I even get the X tonight _  
_I'll still be up in the space like an astronaut _  
_I'm with you even and we smashing it _  
_I love it cause you play it loud _  
_And we don't even got to say it loud _  
_You can lay down, and snaggle up _  
_Watch the little flicket cuddle up _  
_Girl I wanna lay you browning _  
_Next door neighbour stay around you _  
_Me hard baby imma be around you _  
_Necklace baby let me hang around you _  
_Yeah, just me and you, XO baby it's me and you _  
_One on one baby it's me and you _

_You and me together, forever _  
_Put the love per se, put the love per se _  
_You and me together, forever _  
_Put the love per se, put the love per se _  
_You and me, together _

_Put the love per se, tweet _  
_Go to love it when you say _  
_Sweet, sweet, nutting in my ear _  
_Yo, everyday, every year _  
_Uh, put the love per se _  
_Chuck, woman love love say _  
_Work, go to work it everynight _  
_Uh, outta work, outta sight _  
_Make it nasty, make it nasty _  
_Drop, drop it on me baby make it nasty _  
_On the sheets baby turn the tough trashy _  
_Go to work looking smoke, and classy _  
_Make it juicy, make it juicy _  
_Drop, drop it on me baby make it juicy _  
_So mr kennedy even know you act loosely _  
_Me and baby getting busy in the two seat _

_Girl I wanna be around you _  
_Next door neighbour stay around you _  
_Me hard baby imma be around you _  
_Necklace baby let me hang around you _  
_Yeah, just me and you, XO baby it's me and you _  
_One on one baby it's me and you _

_You and me together, forever _  
_Put the love per se, put the love per se _  
_You and me together, forever _  
_Put the love per se, put the love per se _  
_You and me, together _

_Our love, our love is trending _  
_Hashtag, you and me _  
_Hashtag, you and me, together, forever _  
_Put the love per se, put the love per se _  
_You and me together, forever _  
_Put the love per se, put the love per se _  
_You and me, together _  
_Our love is trending _  
_Our love is trending _  
_You and me _  
_Our love is trending _  
_Our love is trending_

"Your as good as a singer you are a dancer." "Thanks. What time is it?" "I don't know but i'm tired." I don't know when, but some time after that conversation, me and Luke fell asleep. On my bed. Cuddling._ "Aww. Don't they just look so cute together?" _A familiar said _"Definitely. I'm taking a picture to put on Face Book "_ Then they both laughed quietly and left my room. I opened my eyes and kissed Luke on his cheek before trying to wake him up._ "Huh?" _'Luke, wake up." _"Just five more minutes." _he whined. "Five more minutes and I'll splash Ravi's pee in your face." I half joked half threatened. That got him to get up. "How long were we out?" "I dunno." 'Well I gotta go before Jessie freaks out." He checked his phone for the time. "Oh shit it's 9:56!" "To late for that Luke. I'm already here." Jessie said coming in. "Sorry I didn't come home. I was hanging out with-" "Luke, I know. Krystal's mom called and told me last night." "Oh." "But, you still could have told me you were gonna hang out with your girlfriend." Luke started blushing "Ok. I'll tell you next time I'm going to Krystal's house." Luke and I hugged before he left and exchanged 'byes'.

**Jessie POV**

I personally think that Luke and Krystal make a cute couple, unlike my last boyfriend from Texas- Wait, Not post to be talking about me, I'm supposed to be taking about Krystal and Luke...Anyways, I think it was really cute that they were sleeping together-as long as they didn't do anything inappropriate for their sake. "Hello Jessie, Luke!" Ravi came in to the ketchion. "Hey Rav." Luke replied while eating ice cream. "Hey! Your not supposed to eat ice cream for breakfast" I told Luke before taking his ice cream away "I know, but it's not my breakfast. It's my lunch." "You still need something else to also eat, you can't just survive on ice cream." "Why can't I? Bertram does it all the time." Bertram walked in eating a big thing of ice cream. "Really Bertram? Really?" He shook his head "What/ Can't a man eat ice cream in piece?" "Apparently not." I answered. He just walked away with the ice cream to eat it in peace i'm guessing. "See? Now gimme that ice cream." I shot a look at him "Please?" I gave him his ice cream then headed up stairs. I called Tony. "Hey Jessie, what's up?" "Nothing, you?" "Same here." "Oh, well did you ever notice that Luke and Krystal were dating?" "No. Why? They are?" "Yeah. Don't you think their such a cute couple?" "Absolutely." Most of our conversation was about Krystal and Luke, but then Tony told me he had to get back to work so I had to let him go.

**Krystal POV**

I can't wait for school tomorrow! Me and Luke have almost all the same classes together! I can't believe that we're dating! He's so sweet and ...smart-ish and cute! Plus he's really funny. I hope tomorrow will go perfectly! _One can only hope._

**Yay! Another chapter done and up! Keep on reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Bye:)**_  
_


	7. You Did What After School!

**Hey guys :) Don't forget to review! I havent really updated in like a week or so but I really hope you guys like this chapter! Also I used Google translate for Hindi...this chapter is for jarlcarriers who wanted me to make a chapter in Ravi's POV. Sooo, yeah it'll start out in his POV. Enjoy!**

**Ravi POV**

"Luke. You should not have taken Emma's Laptop." I told Luke who wasn't even paying any attention to me. "कभी कभी, मैं चाहता हूँ ल्यूक एक वास्तविक मस्तिष्क था!" I mumbled "Wha?" He asked in a very confused tone "Never mind what I said...Where's Mrs Kippling?" I asked suddenly in panic "Relax, I sent her to the pet grooming place on the other side of town, after we came from school. By the way did you know Krystal is a great kisser?" My face was filled with anger faster than an Chita**(A/N: I did some research and This that the word "Chita" is hindi and means "Spotted one"...so yeah, if i got some information wrong then, im sorry :( if i got it right...then im extremely happy! :) well back to the story...) **"You did what?! Those people don't really groom pets! They _steal_ them!" "And just how would you know?" "Because, every person in New York City that has _ever _gave those frauds there pet reported that information to the police!" "How would you know?" "Because it was on the news! Something you should try watching one day!" I stormed out running up to my room and falling down into my bed. Why did Luke have to be such and idiot! No, he's my brother I can not think poorly of him, but he gave Ms Kippling to a bunch of Pet-nappers! I need someone to help me find Ms Kippling! And I think I know just who to call...

**Krystal POV**

I was walking home from the mall. Me and Emma had went shopping and it was the worst two hours of my life! She thought everything that I picked out was 'Ugly' or 'Pukeuler'! Whatever that last one means... Anyways, I came up to the Ross living room with two hands filled with shopping bags, no these clothes were not for me, they were for Emma. "Hey babe." Luke greeted "Um, don't call me that, it's just weird." "Need help with those Bags?" "No, Im totally capably of carrying them." I replied sarcastically "OK." He said turning on his heel and walking off. "Of course I need help!" I yelled dropping the bags on the ground, not being able to hold them any longer. He laughed at me "Thats all you needed to say!" He exclaimed in between laughs, man he's cute when he laughs. "Whatever, just help me take this up to Emma's room, will ya?" "Sure." We grabbed a couple of bags and headed to Emma's room. When we got there We just plopped the clothes down on her bad then turned around to leave, Luke came out quickly running down the stairs for some unknown reason. "Krystal, will you do me a favor?" "Sure." I turned around only to be hit in the head with something and after that...I just sorta...blacked out...

**Ravi POV**

I know it was kinda mean to hit her in the head with a baseball ball bat but I wanted this to seem like it was a movie, filled with action and life of death moments...But that might not have been the best thing to do. She weighted alot! It was so hard to carry her to the cab! But I managed to, the taxi man asked why I was holding an unconscious girl "She is my girlfriend who got drunk at a party, please no more questions just drive me to the other side of town?" a few minutes later she awoke with a very confused look on her face and was about to start screaming when I covered her mouth. "Shh Krystal it's me, Ravi." "Ravi what am I doing here?" "Your smart boyfriend gave Mrs Kippling to pet-nappers!" "Really? That idiot!" The last part she said more to her salf and not me "But why am I in a cab?" "Because your going to help me find her."

**Sorry for short chapter but im gonna try harder to make the next chapter better AND longer! also plz consider the fact that I love reviews! I like to here ur thoughts on the story, ideas and any other thing u can think of so, yeah. BYEZ! **

**P.S. Hasnt anyone ever noticed how I say "So, yeah" alot? Lol itz juz sooooo weird, oh well!**


	8. Pet-nappers & Break-ups

**Heyy you ;) Well i havent updated in some time now because of all my home work and stuff so imma try and make there be 3,000 words in this chapter so all i can say now is that i hope you all enjoy this chapter plus, i know it was fake/passed two days ago but im implying the "We're all gonna die on Dec. 21 2012" thing so, yeah ENJOY!**

**Krystal POV**

Ravi had told me everything, why I was in a Taxi to how his day is going. I kinda zoned out when he started talking about is day. " Driver, please stop here." Ravi ordered "OK, That'll be-" "Here's the money." I gave him the money plus a tip and got out of the cab along with Ravi following after me. "You know, you owe me back the cash I gave him." "No time for chitter-chatter, let us go get Mrs Kipling!" We walked into the pet grooming place and went up to the front desk. "Leland's Pet Grooming Heaven, how may we help you?" The lady greeted. "Uh, we're here for Mrs Kipling. Um, Luke Ross dropped her off earlier?" I asked. "Do you have any ID or permission from Luke Ross to come and pick up The Water-Monitor?" I knew I made a 'huh?' face because Ravi informed me that a water-monitor-lizards was the kind of lizard Mrs Kip was. "Nooo, we came her to pet-nap the lizard." I said sarcastically "Well then you can't get the thing if you're going to_ pet_-nap it." "Unbelievable! I was just kidding! Of course we have permission! Well, not really but, the pet belongs to him!" I semi-yelled right before I pointed at Ravi. "Excuse me Ma'am, but pointing is _very _rude." "You wanna know what? You're just a-" "Krystal calm down. We're just here to pick up Mrs Kipling, not rip off some strangers' head." I rolled me eyes then let my little Indian friend take the floor. "Ma,am, will you please just give me my pet back?" "Sorry, No permission equals No pet." "Oh that is it! You are really starting to get on my last nerve! Just give us the fuckin' pet and we'll be on our way! I mean, is it that hard? Luke makes one mistake and brings her here and now you won't hand her over? I swear that bitches like you-" I'm really starting to get mad and this _thing_ is totally crushing my patience "Excuse me? Are you trying to start something?" 'Ladies, Ladies," My friend stared to say "Please just calm down and forget the last ten seconds of our lives!" I couldn't blame Ravi for trying, but it didn't work. The next thing you know I'm trowing punches and ducking all her kicks. And she was just about doing the same. I think I saw Ravi go into the back to get Ms Kipling, yet I wasn't quite sure. I tripped her with me left foot then punched her in the face after kicking her sides. After I a few more minutes of fighting she was final knocked out(Or so i think) so I went to the back to find Ravs and get outta here. "Ravi! Where are ya buddy?" I heard a faint 'Over Here' and followed the direction it was coming from. When I finally got there I saw a man standing with Ravi. "Hola, como estas?" I asked trying to seem like I was spanish. "muy bien y tu?" _Just start laughing, cause you have no fuckin' idea what he's saying. _I told my-self. "¿por qué las empanadas ... Fly Like ... culata mono?" I really have no idea what I just said but judging from the look he was giving me, It must've been something stupid. "You don't speak Spanish do you?" "I no speaka engles?" I asked with a helpful expression upon my face. I saw Ravi face-palm then shake his head "So, your trying to steal my new pet are you?" "Your pet?!" Ravi yelled. I had fond Mrs Kip in the corner of my eye and made a last-minute-thinking plan. I hadn't noticed it before but the man had been talking this whole time. "-And that's why you both are going to die." I grabbed a hold of one of the shelf's and motioned Ravi to do the same. "But before you kill us, can we do just one more thing?" I begged making my Award Winning Puppy Eyes. "Aww, how could I say no to that face?!" "By replacing it with loud screams of 'Get them!'" "Huh?" He tilted his head, Me and Ravs pushed down the shelves, we got Mrs Kipling, and ran out the store as fast as we could. I swear I also heard him yell 'Get Them!' as me and Ravi exited the store.

It was twenty minutes later when we had finally gotten home, yet I was still taking in deep breaths. Me and Ravi had to run all the way home so yeah. "Where were you guys?" "Fixing your mistake! How could you just give Ms Kipling to people you didn't know?" I asked Luke who was still confused. "Remember? You gave Ravi's pet to a bunch of pet-nappers?" "Oh! Yeah, Im so sorry Bro. Hope you can forgive me and forget this whole thing ever happened?" Luke asked in a hopeful tone. "Well since you are my brother."

It's been four days since the whole almost Pet-Napping incident and today was December 21st 2012, the day we're all supposed to die. Of course_ I _Didn't believe in it, but that doesn't stop Luke from believing in it.

"Luke for the last time, we're not all gonna die today! Don't you think that-" "Yes we are all gonna die! They said so!" "Who's they?" "It's just _They_." He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and started to swing our hands back and forth. We we're walking to school together like we had been doing for the past two weeks. But this week had turned out to be different, every time I would bring up Christmas he would change the subject.  
_Example:_

_Wednesday _

_"So Luke, did you get me anything for Christmas?"  
"Uh, why do birds fly?"  
"Because they have wings? But seriously, did you get me anything?"  
"Why is this relationship built on gifts?"  
"What? Never mind, see ya later."  
"Later Babe."_

I mainly think the reason why he's avoiding these types of conversations is because either:

1). He didn't get me anything  
2). He didn't get me anything  
or  
3).He knows he might tell me what he got me

But Im pretty sure it's one and two. Anyway, I did get_ him_ something for Christmas. Or maybe I should say somethings? Either way I hope he'll like them. One took me a very, very, very, very, _very_ long time to make, where as the other one cost money.

"So, whatcha doing over winter break?" I asked when we finally got to school and was near our lockers. "Nothin' really. You wanna sleep-over at my house for the first week?" "Maybe but I'd have to ask my mom first." "Okay. See you in music." "Alright, bye." We hugged and he left to go to his locker. A girl with blonde hair in a side pony-tail walked up to me. "Hey there, Im Connie."

**Connie POV**

"Hi. Im Krystal, how come I've never met you before?" "Oh, because I was probably spending time with my boyfriend, who is now my ex-boyfriend though." "Oh, well...I guess I'll talk to you later." "Wait! Your dating Luke Ross right?" "Yeah, why?" "Huh, I can't believe that boy!" "What?" "Well he is my boyfriend, or at leas was!" "Whoa there partner. Are you trying to say that Luke was cheating on me?" "Yeah, was." I can't believe it's actually working! She really believes me! If you really think about it, the only reason why im doing this is because of the break up.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_I was walking home from school and thinking about the past when I had a huge crush on Luke, then I met his brother Ravi. Me and Ravi have been going out for sometime now now but Im really starting to have second thoughts about this. I mean, he's great and all but Luke is amazing! He's cute, funny, has freckles, whats not to like! So I called Ravi and broke up with him, he sounded so heart broken...Oh well! "Why are you breaking up with me?! I though we had a good relationship, you know?" "Come on! You'll most likely find another girl out there! Don't hold on to our precious memories! I gotta go Ravi, Later." We hung up and I started crying. How could I break up with the only boy in the world that ever really truly liked me? I have to change my Face Book status to 'Single' now. "I do like Luke alot though, but Isn't he with someone already?' I said to my-self "Well that will certainly change!" I smiled evilly as I created a plan to break up Luke with his girlfriend. _

_~End Of Flash Back~_

Thats all that had happened, but I am very determined to make Luke mine! After school I walked over to Luke's penthouse and went in the elevator. "IM BACK!" I yelled once the doors opened, no=one was in the living room so I believe that they're in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen then suddenly everyone's head's turned to me. Ravi ran outside of the room and Jessie came forward. "What are you doing here? You totally shattered Ravi's heart and now you think you can just walk in here?" "Yeah pretty much. Anyway, I actually came here to speak with Luke." he got up slowly, walked over to me, then started to whisper. "What?" "Can I have a word with you on the tarries?" "Uh?" I pulled him by his shirt until we were on the tarries. "Whaaat?" he whined "Aww," I cooed "You look so cute when you whine!" "Thanks?" "Be mine!" "I have a girlfriend." Luke said backing away from me "Don't go out with me and you won't live to see day light!" It was getting dark out so it pretty much made sense "What are you getting crazy over me again? I thought we made it clear:Me no like you!" "Fine, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You deiced!" "I pick the way that gets me away from you!" "There's no way that goes like that! Either you break up with your girl and go out with me, or I literally end your life! Cause if I can't have you then no one can!" He stopped for a second. "Fine. I'll break up with Krystal." Luke looked so sad, but it made him like a million times cuter! "At least the worlds ending today." He said glumly "Don't you think it would've ended already if it was going to?" "I'd rather it end than to have to be with a monster like you!" "You know you don't mean that baby!" "Yes, I do mean it! Just, just get away from me!" He yelled running away from me. Oh well, he'll come back. They _always_ come back.

**Krystal POV**

"Hey mom! Im home!"  
"Sweetie, I have some good news and bad news to tell you."  
"Then throw 'em at me!"  
"Good news or bad news first?"  
"Which ever you want to tell me first."  
"Okay, in that case, Im getting married to Usher."  
"Your kidding me right? The one and only Usher?"  
"We have been secretly dating for the past three months...So what do you think?"  
"I think you should tell me the bad news." I replied getting a bad of chips from the cabinet.  
"Grandma Nancy died." She said it in such a sad voice that I couldn't come to realize that she wasn't playing until about a minute later. "Are you serious But, she was my last and favorite Grandparent!" "Sweetheart, I know but, this is the circle of life! She was my own mother, yet Im not going to let that hold me back!" Mom began to cry "We've just gotta move on. I know that she would want us to." "You don't understand though! I told her everything. She was like my best friend. Now she's dead and you want me to just move on like that? How could you not miss your own mother?" "Listen Krystal, we can't just sulk for the rest of our days. We already knew that eventually one day she would die!" "But she didn't even say goodbye..." "We don't know when we're gonna die, that's why we try to live our live's to the fullest and you need to wake up, smell the roses, and realize that!" I was sad, yet also mad. How could she just leave me like that? I know I should be happy that Grandma Nancy is in a better place now, but still.

I walked ever so slowly to my room and laid on my bed, waiting to drift off to sleep. I practicably cried my self to sleep... I awoke on the floor of my bedroom. Well we didn't die yesterday like everyone predicted so I guess that's a good sign. I got ready for the day then headed down to Luke's house, really I just went in the elevator and tapped the button that lead to their floor but it's still the same thing...I think. "Good Morning Krystal! Luke's upstairs in his room." "Hey Jessie, thanks." I ran up the stairs and into Luke's room. "Morning Babe." he greeted "Hey Lukie-Pookie." I took a seat next to him on his bed. He was smiling at me then suddenly his smile faded. 'I've got something I've been wanting to get off my chest for an extremely long time." "Sure, what is it?" "Im...Well you see...Imbreakingupwithyou!" He mushed his last words together so I couldn't hear them "Huh? Oh, I've got some news to tell you. First news is totally awesome, second news is not so good. First news is, my mom is marring Usher! Like the famous one. Second news, my grandma died. I want you to come with me to my mom's wedding and the funeral." "Sure thing! Wait, I still didn't get to tell you what i wanted to." "Go ahead then." "Im breaking up with you. Sorry." He got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets then walked to the other side of the room to shut his door. "Wait, what? Why? What did I do wrong?" "Heh-heh. It's not you, it's me! We can still be friends though!" I don't understand, he knows Im going throw a hard time right now yet he still insists on calling it off. He could have at least waited until the funeral was over, right? "Whatever,forget you Luke Ross, forget you." I began to leave his room when he pulled me back "Wait, don't go. We can still be friends!" "Nahh, I hate you. You couldn't wait til after the funeral? You dislike me that bad? Im outta here." I stormed out and left his house. I went down to the lobby only to be greeted by Tony. 'Ayy, what happened?" "Don't wanna talk about it." I got a Taxi and went down to the park, I seriously needed to clear out my mind.

When I got there I sat on a bench and thought about everything bad that has happened so far. I was ever so deep in thought until someone sat down next to me on the bench and said 'Hi.' I looked over at them. "Hey." I mumbled "Why you look so sad?" "No reason. I just always look like this." I answered sarcastically "Yeah, I probably had that coming. As if you'd ever tell a complete strange your problems." He is such a terrible actor, but I admire the effort. "I think you need some acting lessons cause you 'play like you dont wanna know' act is totally going down the drain." I joked It most likely made no sense but oh well. "I adore your sense of humor. Im Conrad by the way." "Krystal. You just moved here or something?" "Yeah." "Oh, Well you seem nice. We should hang out some time." "Yeah, we should. Look, I've gotta go. See ya around." he got off the bench then bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I was about to say 'I have a boyfriend' But I guess I forgot that I don't. I blushed then got off then bench to an scratched. I like this kid. He's funny, nice and really cute. We might become best friends during this winter break. You never know! "Bye Conrad." "Later Krystal!" i sped-walked over to the swing sets and got on(Really I skipped one of the little kids and said it was really urgent, but it's all good). I sat there for for the rest of the night thinking, just thinking...

**Heyy my pretties! Final another chapter finished! Im gonna make a Christmas Chapter, idea credit goes to ****Lila Riley-Boyce! I might post it on Christmas or Eve, depending on when I finish but I promise i'll get started on it as soon as i upload this chap. so i hope you all liked this chap. despite the break up! Creepy Connie is at it again! poor Luke, Krystal hates him now..._and _he has to go with Creep Connie...See y'all soon!**

**Translation:**

**¿por qué las empanadas ... Fly Like ... culata mono?-why do pies... fly like...monkey butt?**

**Hola, como estas?-Hello, how are you?**

**very well and you-muy bien y tu?**

**So, yeah ;)**


	9. Christmas Time

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Lila Riley-Boyce who gave me the idea to add Christmas into the story. I don't own 'The Random House Book Of Mother Goose'(yes it's a real book) Have a Merry Christmas! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Krystal POV**

I rolled out of bed tumbling down to the floor. It's Christmas! I got up really fast and went to my mom's room to see if she was awake. Nope. I grabbed the gifts I had rapped for Ravi, Zuri, Emma, and_ Luke_. I wrote a note for mom telling her where I was and then left.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ROSSES!" I yelled hoping that I woke everyone up "Yay! Krystal's here! And she brought gift's!" Zuri yelled running down stairs and jumping on me. "Hey there, Zuri." "Morning Krystal." Emma said walking down followed by Ravi and Jessie. "Merry Christmas!" They sung together. I gave Zuri a 'Mini Me' doll that looked just like her. "Thanks Krystal! I'm gonna name her Zuri Jr.!" I laughed as she went by the tree to get out my gift. It was a mug that said '#1 Friend'. "Aww! Thanks Zuri!" "Your welcome!" Next I gave Ravi his present, It was a locket that had a picture of him and Mrs Kipling in it. "It's beautiful!" He gave me a hug in return. "Uh, where's my gift?" "You already have it!" "And what is it? The gift of Hugs?" I joked "No silly! It's the gift of Friend ship!" My smile faded quickly and I just tried to acted happy. Emma gave me a mask the looked like her. "What the heck is this?" "A mask that looks just like me! You're welcome! I mean, with a face like that your totally gonna need this mask." She stated I did me best to not punch her in the face because seriously? That was my gift? Your face? Anyway, I gave her a DVD on some old movie. She took one look at it then put it in the trash. People like her...get on my nerves. "What'd you get me, kiddo?" Jessie asked. Opps! I forgot to get her a gift! "The gift of Friend ship!" I exclaimed while hugging Jessie. She went over to the tree and back, then gave me book called 'The Random House Book Of Mother Goose'. "Wow. This thing has 'Love' written all over it." I looked over to the stairs and saw Luke looking down at all of us. I returned my attention to the gang.

**Luke POV**

Krystal looked up at me then back down. Yeah I broke up with her, but it's Christmas! Can't she just forget about that for one day? I slowly made me way down to where everyone was. "Merry Christmas Everyone." I say. In return, I get mumbles of 'Merry Christmas'. "Here, Luke. This gifts for you." Krystal explained before handing it over to me. "I also have something I wanted to show you..." "Can Luke come with me quickly so I can show him his other present?" "Sure." Jessie answered We went out side of the building and started walking. "Where are we-" "Shut up and follow me." I guess someone still hates me. We kept walking until we got to an old abandon house that me and Krystal had 'Discovered' a month ago. We had hung out there ever since, but when we broke up, I stopped going. I don't know about her though...  
Anyway, we went to the back yard and climbed the tree house that was there ever since we found it(Yup, this place really did have a tree house. How awesome!). Once we had gotten in-side, she got a knife and turned around to face me. Does she hate me so much that she's gonna kill me? My eyes widened but came back to normal when she exited the tree. I followed and found her crossing out words that were written on the tree, they read: Luke Ross + Krystal Reid

But she crossed that out so you couldn't see it. Then she handed me a heart that was carved out of wood. It was kind of lopsided, but I really appreciated the fact that she went throw all that. "Thanks Krystal. You went into all of this...and you still gave it to me even when we're not together anymore. I truly appreciate it." I was about to give her a hug until she pushed me away. Seconds passed then she did something I didn't think she'd do. She kissed me. After that it was just silence for the rest of the way home. "Well I gotta go home to my people! Laters. Uhh, see you around Luke?" "Yeah, bye." I replied lamely.

**Kayla POV**

I got out of the elevator watching the doorman carry my bags to my Aunt Loren's house. I told him I would carry it my self but he said it was ok. I'm very happy to see her again. She's my favorite Aunt in the whole wide world! Enough of my blabbering, let's get down to business. My cousin Krystal wasn't home. Why? I don't know. This is Christmas, you're supposed to be home the day with your family! I bet she's with her boyfriend or whatever. Last week she talking to me about her boyfriend, said is name was Duke or something on the lines of that... She came threw the doors just as I was thinking about her. She rushed over to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug then pushed me away to hug my mom. "Aunt Caroline! Kayla! What are you guys doing here?!" She asked turning to face Aunt Loren. "I invited them over for Christmas. Me and my mom gave them they're gifts and Aunt Loren gave us ours in exchange. "So, is your boyfriend Ruke coming over?" "Uhh, we called it off? What about you're boyfriend?" She questioned "Im single at the moment." I answered simply "I can't believe it. You've never actually been single before. But then again, you were a gold digger and all you wanted was shoes, Jewelry and other things that cost money. Maybe the boys came around to realize what you really were under all that prettiness." She whispered in my ear. "We're gonna go in the kitchen and get started on some of the food." Aunt Loren said "Ok, we'll just be out here. Catching up on each others lives." Krystal called back. Me and her don't always get along. And today is the day were we're gonna go at it. "I chose to be single at the moment. Okay?" "You want everything in the processes though." "In the processes of what?" "Life! You use guys and never really liked them! Any of them." "You don't know that! There was Skyler!" "Yeah right, you broke it off on the second week! That's probably the longest you've ever gone out with a guy." "Whatever. Your no perfect princess either." I commented then crossed my arms over my chest. "You're right. Im no perfect princess, but at least I like the guys I go out with! Your kind of like the girl they talk about in 'I want' by One Direction!" "No I am not!" "Yes, you are!" "Na-uh!" "Ye-huh!" Before we could argue any further, Mom and My Aunt entered the room talking to us to come help. When we got to the kitchen, the doorbell rung. Mom went for it. I heard an unfamiliar voice come from the front of the apartment. Krystal rushed over to see who it was. "Hey Luke! Whatcha doin' here?" "My parents came home and said I could hang out with your family for Christmas!" "Cool! Mom can me and Luke practice a dance for a song?" "Hmm." "Mom! Nothings gonna happen!" "Fine. Go dance."

** Krystal POV**

"What song did you want to dance for?" Luke asked when we got to my room and shut the door locked behind us. "I want by One sort of in a fight with my cousin. I really need to win this fight!" We practiced the dance about a million times until we knew it forward and back. Luke and I exited my room and asked if Kayla, Luke and I could be excused to go down to the park. They always have a Christmas Talent show down there on Christmas, or so I was told... I was also told that you don't have to addition, just put your name on the list. And that';s exactly what we did when we had gotten to the park

"Next up, doing a dance performance to 'I Want' By One Direction. Krystal and Luke!" The announcer said. We got on stage and was ready to dance, and for me to win my battle with Kayla. I could see her shaking her head in the distance.

Harry: Give you this, give you that Blow a kiss, take it back If I look inside your brain I would find lots of things Clothes, shoes, diamond rings Stuff that's driving me insane  
Harry: You could be preoccupied Different date, every night You just got to say the word You're not into them at all You just want materials I should know because I've heard When girls say...  
Together:I want, I want, I want (Louis: But that's crazy) l want, I want, I want (Niall: And that's not me) I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
Liam: You've got everything you need But you want accessories Got to hold it in your hand If I change the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue Don't you know that I can't stand When girls say...  
Together: I want, I want, I want, (Louis: But that's crazy)I want, I want, I want, (Niall: And that's not me) I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you And now the girls say...  
Together: I want, I want, I want, (Louis: But that's crazy ) I want, I want, I want, (Niall: And that's not me) I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
Zayn: Be loved by youI wanna, I stay true I wanna, if you knew What you put me through But you want, you want, you want me to love you too  
Liam: I want, I want, I want, but that's craz yI want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you  
Zayn: And all the girls say..  
Together: I want, I want, I want, (Louis: But that's crazy) I want, I want, I want, (Niall: And that's not me) I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you I want, I want, I want, (another all the girls say) I want, I want, I want, (Zayn: and that's crazy) I want, I want, I want, (Together: to be loved by you)

"Worst Christmas EVER!" Kayla yelled then stormed off to find a cab. I smirked being especially happy that I had won the fight. Victory was mine.

* * *

After the Cousin Fight, Christmas dinner, finishing of the gift giving, snow fight, and cuddling with Luke, I realized that this just might have been the Best Christmas Ever. And Im not just saying that because I won Cousin Fight, enjoyed the Christmas Dinner, got mostly everything I wanted for Christmas, Won the Snow fight, and had a great time cuddling with Luke, Ok maybe those are the reasons why but who wouldn't have an Awesome Time enjoying all of that? I think Luke had reasons, that didn't include me, for breaking up with me. But who knows what they are?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all get what you wanted for christmas also I hope you all have a great time! ;)**


	10. Back To School

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry I havent up dated in such a long time! I was so busy with School&stuff! Its been like a month since I last updated! I am very sorry about that. Please forgive meeeeeee! :) Anywhoop, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and things on the lines of that. Enjoy~**

**Krystal POV**

I was walking to school just like any other day, but today was different. Today's the day we're back in school. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

"Hey Krys! You ready for school?" Conrad asked coming up behind me. "Ehh. I wanna go back home and watch TV." I admitted. He smiled. "Yeah, but we've gotta learn. We have our features right ahead of us!" He joked, although partly being serious. "Not you. You're gonna end up working at McDonald's!" I said. "No Im not! Im going to be a professional basketball player!" He protested. "Keep tellin' yourself that buddy, keep tellin' yourself that." I patted his shoulder and went over to my locker. "Wanna hang out later?" He asked in a very hopeful tone. "Er, Im helping a friend with something later on. Sorry." "Well is that friend more important than this friend?" He asked, gesturing to himself. "I have no idea. I g-" I was cut off by the bell. "See ya later" I called over my shoulder, while running to Music class.

"Alright class. We're going to be doing a singing project." Our new teacher Mrs Kendall announced Our last teacher was fired because she was caught smoking on campus, along with some other things. Ive got to say, I love this Mrs Kendall more than our last Music teacher. "You can be in pairs if you'd like. You're going to pick a song, school appropriate " I heard some groans " And preform it for the class. Project due on...Friday." Everyone got out of there seats and search for a partner. Alot of people came up to me. Yay! "Hiya Krystal! Remember me?" Connie asked. I smiled. "Of course, wanna be my partner?" "Sure!" "Aww!" The group of kids that was surrounding my desk said together before turning around and looking for someone else. I chuckled. "So what's up? More importantly, do you wanna meet up at my house after school to find a song?" I asked, not really knowing what to say. "Uh..I was thinking we could meet up at my house?" I nodded. "OK." Connie and I talked a little more until the bell rang, indicating the first period was over. "See you around, Connie." "Same to you, Krystal." I packed up my stuff and picked up my bag, about ready to leave the class room when Luke came up to me. "So you're partners with Creepy Connie?" I squinted my eyes in confusion. Connie wasn't Creepy "What are you talking about? Connie isn't creepy." His jaw dropped. "So she seriously hasn't told you that-" Connie kissed him on the lips and my eyes widened. Luke pulled away admittedly. "We're dating." She smiled innocently and my shocked expression turned into an angry one. "WHAT!" I pushed past them, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. How could her break up with me for _her_? I could understand him just breaking up with me, but going out with her sometime after it? Crazy. I speed-walked to class, blinking back the tears. This has got to be the worst day _ever._

**Connie POV**_  
_

"Krystal, Im sorry. He asked me out. I had no idea how important he was to you." I apologized, pretending to care. LUKE IS MINE NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I patted her back awkwardly a few times then walked away when she didn't reply. "How could you do that to her?" Luke asked. It was lunch time now and I forced Luke to sit with me Ravi was sitting in a corner on the other side of the cafeteria with his head down. Probably crying. "By not actually caring about her feelings." I replied in a 'Duh' tone of voice. He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Plus, I have to make her think Im her friend, that way she'll tell me anything. Duh!" I thought for a second. "Also, I added something to our relationship. You tell her I made you break up with her then go out with me and I kill you!" I whisper yelled. Luke nodded in understanding before turning his head to look at a crying Krystal who was being comforted be several people. Including the new kid, Conrad. "See? She as Conrad now. It's time for you to move on, my little Lukie-Pukie!" I told him in a baby voice. "I dont wanna move on!" He complained. I put his arm around my shoulder, but he instantly pulled his arm away.

**Conrad POV**

"It's OK Krystal, he was no good for you anyway." One of Krys's friend assured her. She was so upset that she didn't even want to eat her lunch! I hate Luke on so many levels right now. As the bell rung and everyone said their Goodbye's to her, I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead.I have no special feelings towards her, but I just felt like it was needed to be done. "Come on, lemme walk you to class."I picked up our bags and put an arm around her shoulder. "You dont have to walk me to class." She said when we were already halfway there. Class already started so I wasn't gonna leave her alone now. "No, I dont. But I want to." Once we got to her class, we said our goodbyes then went our separate ways.

After school, I went over to krystal's house but her mom said she was at a friends house. Oh yeah! She was at Connie's house for some project.

**Krystal POV**

After I left Connie's house, I went over to the Ross Penthouse to hang out with Ravi. "IM HOOOOME!" I yelled coming threw the elevator. Zuri turned her head around then ran up to me. Jumping on top of me in a hug. "Yay! Krystal's here!" She cheered then hopped off of me. I giggled then looked around. "Where's Ravi?" "Hes not here, But you can come to my Tea Party if you'd like." I nodded slowly and followed her upstairs to her room. When we got there Emma was sitting down in a chair. "Whats she doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I invited Emma too." I rolled my eyes and sat down. This just might not end well.

**Like it? Love it? Adore it? If you haven't noticed before, Krys doesn't really like Em. But Emma doesn't exactly seem to realize that. And the reason that its not going to end well is because- Well youre just gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out :p I just wanted you all to know that I think that youre all VERY AMAZING! I LOVE ALL MY READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS(Does that make sense?), AND FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Always remeber to Follow, Favorite, Reveiw and such. But thats if you want to... Anywhoops, Love you all bunches!**

**So, Yeah~**


	11. The Beginning Of Revenge

**Krystal POV**

I slumped over in my chair and watched as Zuri and Emma devoured the little sandwiches and cookies Zuri had Bertram make. "Why don't you want to eat?" Em asked before taking a bite of her cookie. "Cause I don't feel like it. Why do you need to know?" I glared at her then crossed one leg over the other. "Krystal, whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes "Sorry doesn't cut it. You care to much about your self to think about others. This just might be the first time you actually cared about someone that wasn't you." I said truthfully, well based on my little knowledge about her. "What? I do to care about other people that are not only me!" She stood up and stomped one foot. "Yeah, if its Opposite Day." I remarked, also standing up. "Ooo. Oh now she didn't!" Zuri snapped hr fingers in 'Z' formation. "We'll since its Opposite Day. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" That little bastard! "Two can play that game! You are by far the smartest girl I've ever met." She smiled and put a hand over her heart. "Aww! Thank-hey!" I rolled my eyes. She pushed me hard, making me fall on the floor. I got up and punched her in the face. I didn't want this to turn into a cat fight so I just side-kicked her then left the room. I walked down the many stairs and spotted Jessie on the couch doing something on the computer. "Hey Jessie!" Se turned around and looked at me. "Oh, hey Krystal." I heard a door slam saw Emma running down the stairs. "JESSIE! KRYSTAL PUNCHED AND KICKED ME!" She announced once she got down. I saw a black eye starting to form. "Is this true?" Jessie asked turning to me. I shuttered. "She was gettin on my nerves. Jessie went into the kitchen, moments later coming back out with an ice pack.

Later on I was hanging out with Ravi. "Are you mad?" He turned to look at me. "About?" I shrugged "Luke and Connie dating." Ravi came over and sat next to me. "Not mad. I wanna rip his head off! How could he just steal my woman like that?!" He yelled getting up. "I know right? He breaks up with me then right after that he goes out with her!" Ravs nodded his head in agreement. "What we need to do is get revenge! Make them jealous!" He whisper-yelled "I don't know Ravs. This new side of you is kinda creep, yet revenge is sweeter than candy." I replied, a devilish grin present. "So here's what we do."

**Sorry my lovelies that this chapter wasn't very long. I was updating it on my phone and don't exact know where their it's long or short but I'm pretty sure it's short. SORRY! Love you guys still so Imma try to make the next chapter shorter. I'm sorry the mini fight seance was terrible, but I'm not good at fighting seances! Hope you guys enjoyed anywhoops! **

**So, Yeah**


	12. The Middle Of Revenge

**Heyo! I'm back! Did you miss me? Lets get onto the story :)**

**Krystal POV**

"What we need to do is get revenge! Make them jealous!" He whisper-yelled "I don't know Ravs. This new side of you is kinda creep, yet revenge is sweeter than candy." I replied, a devilish grin present. "So here's what we do, you'll get Conrad to fall in love with you and I'll get a girl to fall in love with me." I frowned. "Im not going to use Conrad." I replied simply. "You have to!" He whisper-yelled again. "Why don't we jus-" "No! PLEASE! You want to get Luke back right? And I want to get Connie back... Just please follow through with this plan." Ravi begged. I shifted uncomfortably. Should I use Conrad or just move on? "I-I guess we c-could...do you're plan.." A big smile grow across his face." Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" he gave me a bear hug "...Anytime..."

* * *

I went home and called Conrad. "Hello?" "Hey Conrad." "Hey Krys. What's up?" "Nothing really...Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out?" "Uhm, sure. See ya inna few." "Yeah, bye" "Bye."

I got ready for Conrad to come over. Mom wasn't home, but at work. If she was here, I don't think she'd mind. The door bell rang, indicating the Conrad was here. "Hi Conrad." I greeted as I opened the door. "Hello Krys. So why did you wanna see me?" He closed the door behind him. "Just wanna hang out with you." He nodded and followed me towards the cough. I turned on the TV. "Let's watch a movie." I insisted. "Okay."

In the middle of the movie, I laid down on the cough and put my head on his lap, looking up at him and not paying any more attention to the movie. He looked down at me with a small smile. I smiled back. _Do something! _I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of something to do. His eyes widened a little, he turned his head back to the TV. Was what I just did the next move? "Conrad..." I whispered. "Hmm?" Conrad looked back down at me. I sat up and hugged him. "Thanks for comforting me when Luke broke up with me." I really meant it. "You're welcome... It's what friends do, right?" I nodded as I pulled away. I looked him in his eyes, at his lips, then back at his eyes. He looked down before looking back up at me. We leaned in, I could just feel his face inches from mine. _This is crazy. I can't kiss him._ I just don't like Conrad like that. Either way, I can't just back out now. Can I? Centimeters away...We kissed. It felt weird. Knowing his my friend, yet still kissing him. We backed away slowly. An awkward silence fell upon us. "Uhm..." Conrad started, hand on the back of his neck. "I-I gotta g-go... get some a-air." He stuttered. I nodded "Y-Yeah." I agreed. He got up and walked out. When the door closed i heard a thump against the door. He was probably leaning against it. I shook my head. _What have I done?! Now he think's I like him! _I turned of the TV then looked at the now black screen. This all feels...weird.

Minutes later, Conrad came back in. "I gotta go home. Mom just called. See you at school?" "Right." He got up and went to the door, me following behind. "Bye, Conrad." "Yeah, bye Krystal." He gave me a hug an left. I watched him leave. Once he got to the elevator, he waved at me. Me being the nice person that I am, waved back. When the doors closed, I went back inside and flopped down on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, thinking. _Why Krystal?! WHY?! Why did you accept Ravi's plan? You're just gonna end up breaking Conrad's heart...And friend's don't do that to friends. _I sighed and got up. I grabbed my PJ's and went into the shower. I closed the door behind me, slowly stripping down then hopping in the shower. I kept the water on cold. It always helps me think. Chills went down my back as the color water hit my body. _Can I continue out with Ravi's devious plan? Or should I pull out...? _I shook my head, I can't decided which way to go and its driving me crazy! I finished taking my shower then stepped out, dried my self, an put my clothes on.

I sprawled out on my bed. Looking at the time, I shook my head. Yawning, I closed my eyes and drifted off into nothingness...

* * *

**~Next Day~**

I got up, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. I got off the ground ever so slowly. Took a shower and put a random outfit on. I ate breakfast and left a note on the fringe saying that I left for school early. I had to get there early to plan everything out. I feel so evil...I frowned. I walked up to my locker, taking my books out and putting my book bag inside. "Hey Krys." I turned around and saw one of my friends Kayla coming down the hall. "Hey Kay. Whats up?" "Nothing much." She flipped her short brown curly hair over her shoulder. We walked together to our next class. "Everyone listen up. I heard we are going to be having new students. Please make them feel welcomed. Since their new, I guess today we'll have talent day." The whole class cheered. Then a girl I've never seen before walked in. She looked worried. "Is this music?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Yeah." I said simply "I'm Krystal. Nice to meet you." I put on my friendliest smile as we shook hands. She was a few inches shorter than me. Just then a boy walked in. "Elle! I was looking all over for you! Don't just ran off without me!" He was taller than both me and the girl, who I'm guessing is Elle. She rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter?" "_Yes!_" "Hiya! I'm Krystal and this is Kayla!" He sized me then rolled his eyes and walked away. "Well then." I said with harshness in my tone. "He can be like that sometimes." She explained shaking her head. Connie came in dragging Luke behind her. "Let me go!" Luke yelled. I raised an eyebrow. "Never Lukie-Pukie!" Kayla walked over to them and looked Connie in the eyes. "Let. Him. Go." It my not seem like much or possible but those three words made Connie let go. I shook my head in amusement. It's crazy how scared Connie is of Kayla...

* * *

At lunch, Elle, Kayla, Conrad, Garth and I sat together. Garth is Elle's brother. "I bet you I could guess you full name Garth." Conrad challenged "Oh yeah? What is it?" "Garth Garthy Garthius." "Great! You got one right! Can you guess which one it is?" Garth asked sarcastically "The third one?" Conrad joked. Garth rolled his eyes, thus making the girls and I laugh. "Hey Krys? Can I talk to you in... uhm. Private?" I thought for a second. "Uhh, sure." We both got up walked out-side of the cafeteria. "So what'd you wanna talk about that's so private?" I asked tilting my head a bit. "I-I, Well you see..." He kissed me then pulled away. "I think I like you." _Yes! Plan achieved! But no... I don't wanna break Conrad's heart..._ He looked confused. "I'm sorry I kissed you." He apologized looking down. "No one ever said I didn't like it." Which was true. I did like the kiss. _Both_ of them. But that doesn't mean I should pretend to like him. He looked up with hope in his eyes. He gently pushed me against the wall, putting his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and weirdly never wanted the kiss to end. i opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the hurt expression on Luke's face, who was standing behind Conrad. I pulled back, not only for air, but because I felt bad about breaking Luke's heart...

**How'd yins like that? Good chapter eh? Well I thought so :) Just so that you all know, Kayla is CoolGirl9680 and she's totally awesome! WHEEL DEN :) I best be getting my bum out of here and possible, wait no never mind! Laters!**

**So,Yeah**


	13. The End Of Revenge

**EMG! Bacon droids of earth, I have a VERY important message at the end of this chapter!**

He gently pushed me against the wall, putting his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and weirdly never wanted the kiss to end. I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the hurt expression on Luke's face, who was standing behind Conrad. I pulled back, not only for air, but because I felt bad about breaking Luke's heart...

* * *

At the end of the day, I slowly walked home with Kayla and Elle. Conrad and Garth took off to go to the skate park or whatever. "So. You and Conrad, huh?" Kayla asked moving her eye brows up and down. I rolled my eyes. "We're Just friends!" "Hmm. Would "Just Friends" kiss?" I stopped walking and my eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "What?" She turned around to face me. She had an evil smirk planted on her face. "That's right. You and Conrad kissed. Yet you still expect me to believe that you think of him as just your friend." Kayla announced smugly. I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't understand." I mumbled and walked off. "Yes I would! I totally would. And I do! You like him and he likes you. Just asked the dude out." I giggled at her answer. She really thought she knew what was going on! "Trust and believe, sister. I do not like Conrad." Now it was her turn to do the roll of the eyes. I lugged and we continued our conversation, completely forgetting about Elle.

* * *

When I got home Elle came with me. We were gonna hang out for the next three to four hours. "So should we get started on our homework?" She asked "Actually, I thought we'd hang out at Emma's." he shrugged. Her, not exactly knowing who Emma was. I smiled and guided her the way. I left my mom a note telling her that I was going to the Ross Penthouse.

* * *

"Woah! This is where Emma lives?! I'd expect someone famous to live here-not her!" Was the words that escaped her mouth while she examined the penthouse. I giggled then shook my head. "Yeah. Her mom is Christina Ross and her dad is Morgan Ross. Cool right?" She nodded frantically and I laughed. We walked up stairs and to Em's room. "EMMA! IM HOME!" I joked opening her room door. She squealed and rushed over to hug me. I may not be her biggest fan, but she sure is mine. When she backed away her happy expression turned into a confused one. "Who's she?" She asked in a rude manner. "She, is Elle. I'm new in NYC. Nice to uh...meet ya." Elle confirmed putting on the fakest smile I'd ever seen in my entire 13 years of living. I could already tell Elle wasn't going to like Emma. "Uh guys...I gotta go..uh... Talk to Ravi!" I said making up the most believable lie that I could think of. I walked towards Luke's room hoping he was there. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in'. I walked inside and admitiantly Luke looked at me. Pain full in his eyes. "Hi Krystal." He greeted awkwardly. I smiled in a very friendly way. Maybe this wot be as hard as I thought. "I just wanted to inform you that me and Conrad are definitely not dating." He looked at me quizzically. "Then why were you to making out?" I paused. I couldn't argue with that one. Wait. Yes I can! "Becausehetoldmethathelikesme andbeforethathekissedmeandth enhesaidsorrysoiwaslikenoone eversaidididntlikeitsohekiss edmeagainandikissedback." I finished taking in a deep breath. Luke stared at me for a moment trying to process everything I just said. Then he spoke up. "Krystal, breaking up with you wasn't my fault. I can't tell you a lot but Einnoc forced me to break up with you and go out with her. If I didn't do that then she would have killed me!" I don't believe him. First of all, there's no one that I know that's named Einnoc. Second. Well actually, I don't have a second. But still... "Luke, I don't believe you. There's no one out there named "Einnoc" so that pretty much tells me that your lying." I said holding back tears that would come flowing any second. "Krystal, don't cry. I'm telling the truth!" Luke exclaimed suddenly angry. I shook my head. If anyone should be angry, it should be me. "Really? No you're gonna act like your mad? I should be the one mad here! You lied to me! You left me practically all alone!" He started laughing, but in the I'm-still-mad-you kind of way. "You could have hung out with Ravi! I'm not the only kid on the planet!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and stood up to tower over him. "I can't be wasting my time with idiots like you!" Soon, he was standing up too. "Stupid? So I'm the one stupid now?" He asked angrily. "Yeah, and you've always have been!" He rolled his eyes "Youre the usless one here! Not me!" Tears started pouring down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands and sunk to the ground cuddling with my knees. I felt arms wrap around me. "Krystal. It hurts me to see you like this." Luke admitted "I didn't mean a word I said. Can you please forgive me?" He hugged me tighter than ever before and before I knew what I was doing I hugged him back. "I forgive you." Those three words made a wide smile appear on his face. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my lips. I guess this is the end of revenge.

* * *

**Bacon Droids! This is officially the last chapter! Are you as happy as I am?! Wait! Don't go crying! In actually going to make a second story for this series of 'Beauty and A Beat'! Now go celebrate! Kid Flash Is Awesome, Vamplove, and the rest of you that read my story and love it are totally awesome! HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY JUSTIN DREW BIEBER! (March 1st) Love that guy... Anywhoops, I consider all my 'fans' my 'Bacon Droids'. Yes, I know it's stupid but I love bacon and think that droids are very cool so that's why I picked the name! In about two weeks I will tell you guys the name of my next story thingy! So on March 15th I will most likely tell yins the name of the story:) ALSO don't forget to celebrate national pi day March 14th (3/14 like 3.14) laters! I WOVE WOU! Stay tuned!**

**So,Yeah ;)**


	14. Authors Note

**SORRY MY LITTLE BACON DROIDS! I had to go to this dance and my stupid brain kept forgetting to go on here to tell you guys I'm not gonna be on today! :/ well I'm on now, just to keep you guys from going crazy. The name of the next story is 'Beautiful Drama'. Heh-heh. Yins like that name? Anywhoops,I may not upload the story for a very long time because I'm not having the best love life right now and I can't give you guys crap just because I can't function right, for the moment. So why you see the title 'Beautiful Drama' you'll know it's my story! So click on it! Til life brings us back together, BYE BACON DROIDS!**


End file.
